


the boy who knew too much and could change too little

by fagstar



Series: the boy who could See [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Tommy can see the future, and it causes some problems for him, i don't know phil's character tag but that's ok, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, spoilers for the nov 16 war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagstar/pseuds/fagstar
Summary: tommy was five when he got the first vision, of a far-off future; of a nation built from the ground up, from the blood, sweat, and tears from battle-wearied allies.tommy was eleven when he realized he could not change once he had Seen.now, at 16, he vowed to learn to change.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: the boy who could See [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026486
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	the boy who knew too much and could change too little

**Author's Note:**

> i thought an au where tommy can see the future would be cool, so i wrote one. enjoy!

Tommy was five years old when he got the first vision. A glimpse of a far-off future; of a nation built from the ground up, from the blood, sweat, and tears of battle-wearied allies. The boy knew that others didn't receive the visions like he did. So, he told no one of them, nor of the visions that would come after. 

They weren't all of big events. Some were small, of losing a friend, falling out of a tree. Not all were even of his future. He caught the occasional glimpse of a blond man with a hat and a boy with brown hair, the soft hum of a music disc, popping fireworks and blinding pain and the laugh of a man with a mask.

When Tommy was nine, he found Phil. He knew immediately that he'd had visions of him, but pretended he didn't. Phil welcomed him to the family. The boy with the brown hair was named Wilbur, and they got along greatly. The other brother, Techno, Tommy wasn't so sure about. He had a nagging feeling he'd Seen him before, but he couldn't tell when. Something about his voice, though. After years of living alone, always on the move, companionship was a foreign thing, but Tommy thrived in it. He felt safe. Still, the visions kept coming. Still, Tommy told no one.

The first thing Tommy tried to stop didn't work. He was 11, and Techno was leaving. The vision had been violent; his brother, soaked in blood, tearing down his enemies where they stood, face obscured by a pig's mask. He recognized the mask from a vision, long ago; a vision of rockets and executions. Tommy had caught him leaving in the night and blocked the doorway, refusing to leave. The noise he'd made trying to keep his brother inside had woken Phil, who'd come down to see what was going on. He had been startled to see Techno, bag in tow, glaring daggers at Tommy's tearstained face blocking the door. Sighing, he moved Tommy from the door, holding the young boy as he screamed and writhed and begged his brother to come back. That night, he knew that what he'd foreseen couldn't be changed. He swore to himself to never try to change what he'd seen. The visions kept coming, and he told no one.

At 16, Tommy left to join the Dream SMP with Wilbur. The early days were good. Bantering with friends, sitting on the bench with Tubbo, listening to Cat and Mellohi. He received visions of happy times, of bumbling bees and a cow and a small bakery. The world was at peace, until the vision that sparked it all. It came in flashes; a lemon tree, cut; a friend's betrayal; the surrender of music discs; a cold, dank ravine; plumes of smoke rising from the ashes of a once-beloved nation.

All at once, Tommy's world changed. Gone was the warmth the world had shown him; in its place was harsh anger and desperate, cloying fear The events played out as he'd seen. A bloody, brutal war for their feeble hope of a nation, an exchange to secure their freedom. Tommy gave up his discs, just like he knew he had to. You can't change what's been foreseen.

One day, shortly after the dream for L'manburg had been realized, Tommy was drawn into the forest by some unseen force. An almost-tug behind his navel pulled him, as if he was attached to a string, to a small pond deep in the woods. Its water was a little too clear, surface reflecting the sun a bit too much to be natural. He stayed until nightfall, stepping into the water when he knew the time was right. The pond absorbed the moonlight, creating milky swirls in the water that curled around Tommy's ankles as he knelt. The boy raised his palms, holding them slightly out from his body as he closed his eyes. It hit him hard, eyes flying open, glowing, unseeing. A horned figure stood atop a podium, and then a swift chase. A flag, burning. Tommy's chest heaved as he fell to his hands, dissipating the slinking white tendrils in the water.

He returned more often to the pool as more of his visions came to pass. Harnessing his abilities proved to be a challenge, but Tommy made progress. Forcing visions came easier, less painful. Stopping them was harder, but he managed. He didn't want to see.

Visiting the pond; the "Sight Pond", as he called it; was more difficult after the vision from that first night at the pond came true. Sneaking out of an echoing ravine was hard enough without a brother, slowly spiralling into insanity, watching his near-every move. Still, he went to the pond and still, the visions kept coming.

As the tension in the air grew thicker, Tommy went more frequently. More people joined the resistance, and finally, a date was set for war. Tommy knew what would happen, having foreseen it all many times. 

That didn't make it any less hard to watch. Any time a vision came to pass, Tommy's chest burned. I could have stopped that, he thought, had only I not seen it. Schlatt taking L'manberg, Tubbo's execution. He could have prevented so much pain had he not used his cursed gift.

His brother was a traitor. His other brother thrived in the chaos he had created. As he gazed upon the ruins of his beloved L'manburg, Tommy's perception of the gift turned cold. The Sight was no gift. It was slowly chipping away at him. Tommy threw his arm over the newly dubbed President of L'manburg as he vowed to learn to change his gift. With every vision he had, every empire he watched rise and fall in that pond in the woods, his resolve solidified.

The boy who knew too much but could not change would learn to change.

**Author's Note:**

> this just wouldn't leave my mind until i wrote it so here u go :-) took me far less time than the last fic lmao. please leave a comment if u liked it, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
